No Shirts,No Shoes and Alot of Balls
by Schizophrenic-Bliss
Summary: Kenny has always been ridiculed because of his parent's financial status. After years of rude remarks. Kenny has decided to distance himself from his friends.The only person he lets near is a blond haired shy boy by the name of Butters.who he loves.


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the character's. But this is my first Enjoy!!! This will go with the Simple Plan album. I do not own those guy's either they own themselve' enjoy again.

Shut Up,I Don't Wanna Hear It

Kenny awoke from a sound sleep when the annoying alarm on his cheap ass clock started to blare. Sliding his eye's open,he turned his head to glance a the time from under his eyelid' read 6:30 am. Mumbling under his breath he rolled out of bed and grabbed his clock throwing it against the wall. He winced when his door slammed open and his father appeared in the doorway staring at the remain's of his son's clock. That was the 4th clock in the last week that met with an untimely death. Kenny waited patiently for his father to punish him. It never came,He watched as his father gathered the clock part's and left through the door. Kenny Let out the breath he was holding and got they were in high school now he discarded his orange outfit's for black one's. His friends Stan and Kyle had finally come out in school and admitted they were a couple. But Kenny knew that was was all just a matter of time before the two got was experiencing his own doubts about his 's not that he didn't have problem's getting girl',he had been a little playboy back then. But he had quickly gotten bored with girl's after the last one he fucked. Bebe was a beautiful girl,But she definitely got around. She had been a non-virgin for a few year's now and she was just gonna get slutty with age. He had even dated the Ice Bitch Wendy had dumped her after she tried to castrate him. The experience had not been a good was permanently scarred for life because of her. She had been the catalyst in his final liked guy's,They're was one in particular that he had an infatuation guy was Leopold Stotch or better known as (Butters) and boy had that stuttering little kid grown into a shy and quiet beautiful guy. Kenny got dressed and tied his hair sure he had his cellphone and messenger bag. He locked his room with his key and pounded downstairs pausing at the breakfast grabbed a package of pop-tarts and left his was going to wait for Stan to pick him up at home. Sitting down on the front step's he pulled out a piece of gum and chewed it. He was only 18 but he had started smoking after the incident with Wendy. But as soon as his mother found out she got him put on Nicoretter gum. Raising his head he sighed in relief as Stan pulled up in his green Prius and honked the waved his hand and jumped up. He walked toward's the car and slid in beside his least favorite person. _Eric Cartman_!!!

Cartman was busy stuffing his face with twinkies to acknowledge that Kenny had entered the finished his twinkie and balled the wrapper up before throwing it at Kyle in the front seat. "Heyy Kahl,Tell fag boy to stop at the I can get more Twinkies"

Kyle turned in his seat as much as he could due to the restrictions of the seat threw the package back at Cartman. "That's enough fat ass." he said harshly before smiling at Kenny. "Hey Kenny,how are you?" he asked taking in the guy's creepy black attire. He really needed to talk to this kid soon or else Kenny would become emo.

Kenny didn't communicate with his friend's anymore. He rarely even spent time with them outside of school. He flicked his eye's up to the show Kyle he was listening even though he hadn't a damn clue what the guy had just asked him. He shrugged his shoulder's "I'm fine"

Cartman loved to make fun of when they already had problem' turned his attention to didn't notice the white cream smeared around his mouth. "Soo Kinny,you still poor?"

Kenny really hated it when Cartman brought up painful shit. He had grown immune to the bastard's taunts. But it still stung all the same even though he wouldn't show just stared boredly at Cartman and spoke. "So Cartman,you still a fat fuck"

Kyle and Stan chuckled up front at Kenny's comeback. Before Kenny used to say nothing and let Cartman treat him like shit. But now Kenny didn't take shit from anyone. Kyle was still worried about his brooding friend and when he had a chance he would talk to his friend and find out.

The car pulled up to the school and parked the 4 friend's formed a line and went parted way's with them to go to his locker. Taking out the book's he would need and shutting his saw Butter's out of the corner of his eye talking with boy's hair was longer now and hung in his eye's and he had a shy but sweet smile that lit up his eye's as he turned his head and noticed Kenny watching him. He excused himself and walked over to arm's wrapped around his book's as he smiled slightly. "Hey Kenny"

Kenny smiled slightly at the shy boy and leaned against the locker' did it to be closer to the boy but also to hear him if he though the kid had learned to stop stuttering he still hadn't learned to turn up the volume level when he spoke. But Kenny wasn't complaining,it was what drew him to the boy. "Hey Butter's what's up?"

Butter's shrugged his shoulder's slightly and reached up to move a piece of hair from his eye's. "Nothing much,my parent's were being douchebags again"

Kenny didn't know whose parent's were worse his or Butter' parent's were alcoholic''s parent's were slave driver' thing Butter's had grown some ball's over the year's or else his parent's would've continued to treat him like crap. He felt bad for the boy and wanted to help him in some way. Leaning forward he stuck his tongue out and winked. "Want to have lunch."

Butter's couldnt help but stare into those blue eye's of Kenny' were so intense like he could see all of his deepest darkest secrets.A blush rose up in his cheek's and his voice come out in a squeak. "I'd like that"

Kenny felt his heart rate kick up a notch as he saw those pale beautiful cheek's turn a rosy pink hue. He smiled at Butter's then left down the hallway toward's his class. As he passed heard the fat ass snicker to his friend's.

"Lookit that,Kinny has become a fag too and he's going after the stuttering retard." Cartman whispered loudly knowing full well Kenny could hear him.

Kenny shook his head in disgust. He wished that Cartman would either die or learn to shut the hell up. He was tired of hearing the same let him choke on his hot dog at lunch. He smirked as he entered his classroom.


End file.
